All About Yuffie
by YufVin-Valentine
Summary: Drabbles about Yuffie and Cloud. Drabble three's up! The last of three tiny clouffie oneshots. Payback! [Clouffie] Please R
1. Chocobo shopping!

**AN:** Haha...I got stuck on that "Of Engagement and High School" fic again...To get away from it I'm starting this. Hopefully, I'll get some ideas on where to go from chapter 5 soon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**Title:** Chocobo shopping!

**Categrory:** Slight Fluff/Ridiculous

**Pairing:** Clouffie

**Words:** 233

* * *

The 'Great Ninja Yuffie' was estatic. 

Why?

Nope, it's not because she was getting any special mastered materia.

She was going get her very own chocobo.

The one and only reason why she's at the Chocobo Farm with Cloud right now.

Yuffie squealed at the chocobo which came up to her and nipped the greens in her hand.

"So which one are you going to buy Miss?" Choco Billy asked.

"Hm? Oh- I want that one!" she enthusiastically pointed seemingly at a particular chocobo.

"You want Coco? Good choice Miss, he's really fast and very loyal. Definitely won't run away." he approved of her choice.

"Oh no, I didn't mean him. It's the one _next _to him." Choco Billy frowned as he squinted his eyes to see next to Coco.

"But that's n-"

"I want _that _one!"

"But-"

Yuffie glared menacingly at him.

Choco Billy gulped and nodded hastily.

"S-sure Miss! I-I'll get him right away!"

Sighing happily, Yuffie watched as Choco Billy went to get _her _chocobo.

* * *

Some time later on the road to Kalm. 

Yuffie was relaxing and drifting off to sleep as she neared Kalm.

Cloud sighed heavily as strained his neck to look back at the Chocobo Farm.

Shaking his head, he continued his way to Kalm.

"You could have just told me if you wanted a piggyback."

Yuffie grinned sleepily as she tightened her hold on him.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **Hope you liked it!


	2. Where it all started

**AN:** Yay! Update hahaha! Please don't shoot me for not updating any of my fics for so long. As I said in my profile, school work is not any lighter than it was before in fact, I swear it has gotten worse...Anyway, to those who reads my other fic- '_Of Engagement and High school_' I have started on the next chapter and I think I know what I'm going to put in it. So just bear with me, cheers! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...I also don't own the bit about Vincent telling Cloud to give a message in the Reminiscene of Final Fantasy VII.

**Title:** Where It All Started

**Categrory:** Ridiculous

**Pairing:** Clouffie?

**Words:** 492

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi was _NOT _angry. 

Although she does get angry very often.

She wasn't angry at all.

Nope.

Not this time.

Absolutely not.

Not even a tiny little bit.

But she was definitely _furious_.

F-U-R-I-O-U-S.

_Absolutely _furious.

Any guesses to why?

No?

Wait-

Barret calling her a brat?

Nope.

Cid telling her it's a men's talk?

Not that either.

Cloud being a pain in the ass?

Hm. Not quite.

Anymore guesses?

No?

This all started when Cloud phoned Yuffie.

Everything starts with Cloud.

Anyway, it was nice normal day.

_RingRing_

-Click-

"Hello, the Great Ninja Yuffie's speaking. What do you want?"

"It's Cloud. Vincent wants me to give you a message."

"Oh my god! Cloud you phoned me!"

"Yuffi-"

"Big fat chocobos must be flying in the sky!" Yuffie screeched as she dashed to a window and looked out.

"Yuff-"

"Damn I must have missed it. Oh no then the world must be ending too!" Yuffie stood still, trying to feel any incoming danger.

"Yuf-"

"Hmmm. It's not...who the hell are you and what have you done with Cloud Strife?" Yuffie demanded.

"**_Yuffie_**! I _am _Cloud!"

"Oh. Hi Cloud. What's up?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Vincent wanted me to give you as message." Cloud sighed, finally able to relay the message.

_'Why am I even doing this?' _the spiky blonde questioned his sanity on the other end of the line.

"Oooh a message from Vinnie? Gimme!"

"He said the phone is his. You have no right to call it.'"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yuffie?"

-Crack-

_Beeeeeeeeeeep_

Cloud blinked and looked at the phone as he realized Yuffie had just hung up on him- no, it sounded more like she had thrown the phone from the top of Da Chao to the ground.

And thus, we have a furious Yuffie.

"Arrgh! How dare he!" Yuffie stomped down the Pagoda.

"The nerve of the man!"

As she reached ground level and exited the Pagoda she stared at her ex-mobile phone.

Poor phone.

Out from the top floor and crashed on to the ground.

Cloud was half right.

"My poor phone...I, The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi will avenge thee!"

And so Yuffie began her journey for revenge.

* * *

A few days later, Yuffie avenged her poor little phone. 

The phone of a certain individual suffered a similar fate.

But instead of falling onto the ground-

It was smashed to a rough concrete wall.

"Yuffie!"

"Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk! I have finally avenged my poor little phone!" Yuffie grinned in satisfation.

"What?"

"I threw the phone out on to the ground from the top of Pagoda."

"I dont' see how it's my fault."

"That's where you're wrong. It was because of you that I threw it." Yuffie shaked her head.

"All I did was relay a message. Shouldn't it be Vincent that you're angry at?" Cloud argued.

"Really Cloud, did you not read this properly? Which part of '_This all started when Cloud phoned Yuffie._' did you not understand?"

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN:** Hope you liked it...though I prefer the previous drabble than this one.


	3. Payback

**AN:** Hahaha...I finally updated...though it's not '_Of Engagement and High school_' which I said I would be updating...I really suck at sticking to a plan...If anyone wanna know what's happening to that fic then go my profile. Anyway, enjoy this oneshot which came randomly into my typing fingers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**Title:** Payback

**Categrory:** Ridiculous

**Pairing:** Clouffie

**Words:** 375

* * *

Seriously. 

Some people just never learn.

Fine- maybe they do!

Else The Great Ninja Yuffie would _not _be in this predicament...

She knew all the tricks she played would come and bite her in the ass.

But really!

Atleast she's not furious this time.

Just annoyed.

And maaaaaaybe a little bit angry...

Okay, maybe a little bit more than a little bit angry.

Levianthan!

_Who _was she trying to _kid_?

She was so annoyed _and _angry that she could pull all her hair out.

But that would be silly-

She liked her hair.

And if she did that, she would look like Rude.

Nope.

Definitely don't want that to happen.

Don't get the wrong idea, Rude is one cool dude but-

being bald won't suit her.

If she suddenly went bald, Reno would definitely laugh his ass off, split his side, forget to breath and fall on his ass- though that technically would not be possible since he already laughed it off...

Er...well you get the idea-

He would probably die.

We don't want that to happen, now do we?

No.

So no sireeeeee!

Especially when her short black hair is all part of her charm.

Cloud said so.

He said he liked her hair short-

It made her look cute.

Or atleast that was what she thought he said.

If she didn't, she won't even be here right now-

Sitting in this stupid chair in front of a stupid mirror with a complete stranger fussing around her.

Yuffie scowled as she glanced at the spiky headed jerk who led her to this-this _hell_!

Her blood boiled and bubbled over the top as soon as she saw that smug smirk.

'Damn you Cloud! Damn you to hell!' Yuffie screamed silently.

A payback is in orde-

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Terribly sorry but I needed you to stopped scowling dear so that I know whether or not it suits you since you are so reluctant to choose." the woman sniffed.

She could literally feel his smirk widen.

Yup.

A payback is definitely in order.

That will teach him.

No one mess with The Great Ninja Yuffie and get away with it!

A 'decent hair salon' my ass-

It's a bloody _beauty _salon!

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **I don't know if I liked this one or not but here you go. Just so you know, I'm ending it here. Consider it as a three little oneshots of clouffie, ending with Cloud's little pay back. I'll probably write some more clouffie in the future, so this is not the end of writing clouffie for me! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
